Question: Simplify the expression. $(4y-6)(-3y-1)$
Answer: First distribute the ${4y-6}$ onto the ${-3y}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {-3y}({4y-6}) + {-1}({4y-6})$ Then distribute the ${-3y}.$ $ = ({-3y} \times {4y}) + ({-3y} \times {-6}) + {-1}({4y-6})$ $ = -12y^{2} + 18y + {-1}({4y-6})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = -12y^{2} + 18y + ({-1} \times {4y}) + ({-1} \times {-6})$ $ = -12y^{2} + 18y - 4y + 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -12y^{2} + 14y + 6$